The Eternal Dance The first Waterbenders
by BloodyHoney
Summary: One-shot tale about the first Waterbenders. Also how Tui and La came to reside at the Northern Watertribe's "Spirit Oasis". Enjoy&Review!


"The Eternal Dance"

by ~HoneyDove

The legend of the first Waterbenders

An ice sheet covered the top of the world. Where isolated spits of land, and peaks of mountains were strewn. This was a desolate area which a small tribe called home. The tribes people lived through harsh winters, making them resourceful and tough. In the world of eternal winter, there was a lack of the simple joys. On a rare occasion, if there was exciting news, the tribe's jubilation would go on for days.

A great celebration took place on the day Chief Konik's daughter was born. They named her Yukiko, the snow child. Everyone was in awe of her intensely blue eyes. She was the first child born to her parents. As the festivities died down, they picked right back up again at Chief Konik's announcement. Yukiko's parents had set up her arranged marriage to the General's two year old son, Pirtuk.

Pirtuk and Yukiko grew up together. The duo were always close, and considered each other best friend. The children knew about the arranged marriage. To them, it was awkward. They thought of themselves as brother and sister. The thought of kissing the other repulsed them.

As the years passed, feelings changed. Pirtuk was a strong and capable young man with a dry sense of humor. Yukiko was smarter than a girl needed to be, and prettier than any girl ought to be. The pair were deeply in love. Many of the tribes people would joke about not seeing one -without the other.

When Yukiko turned 16, the tribe delighted in planning the young couples wedding ceremony. Until, tragedy struck. Pirtuk's oldest brother died while on a hunt. He was sent on his last mission by Chief Konik. Grief stricken, the General blamed the Chief for his son's death. The upheaval left the tribe divided.

Within days, Pirtuk was forced to leave his home with his family and several other tribe members. Before he left, he gave Yukiko a necklace he carved for her. It was meant to be a wedding present. Now it was a symbol of his undying love for her.

The General sought a new home, as far away from the cursed land as he could get. Their voyage took them south. They traveled for months until they found an ice sheet on the bottom of the world. The General declared himself Chief, and named his followers the "Southern Tribe".

The young lovers were distraught. Neither one could remember a time when they had been without the other. Every night, both would look to the sky and know their love was staring at the same moon. Pirtuk and Yukiko prayed to the Moon Spirit. They both wished to be together once again.

The night of the first full moon, the pair simultaneously prayed to the great spirit. In that instant, both of the lovers were pulled into the Spirit World. Yukiko found herself in a dark plain. The only light radiated from a young woman whose hair was as white as fresh snow. Yukiko approached the girl. She discovered that the girl name was Tui. The spirit of the moon she had prayed to.

Yukiko could tell that the spirit was sad. Together they talked and found that they shared a common goal. To be with the one they loved. Tui and La, the Ocean Spirit, were in love. They could only communicate with each other from a distance. Doomed to never be close enough to touch.

The women made an arrangement. Every full moon, Tui would bring the lovers together in the Spirit World. In exchange, Yukiko promised to find a way to bring the two spirits together in the realm of the mortals. With that, the Moon Spirit vanished. In her place stood Pirtuk. They held onto each other until daybreak parted them.

They next day, Yukiko consulted the High Priest. She was determined to learn as much about the spirits as she could. Every month she threw herself into spiritual knowledge. Fondly touching her necklace, awaiting the next full moon so she could reunite with her true love.

Two more years passed and Chief Konik grew concerned about his daughter's obsession. He tried soothing her heart with what he thought was great news. She would be the bride of his new General. Yukiko dismissed his order and swore her loyalty to Pirtuk. He snapped at her, claiming she was brainless fish, endlessly swimming around without any direction. The wedding would happen, and she would move on with her life.

The night of the next full moon, Pirtuk told his love of a similar tale. His father insisted he marry a woman from the Southern Tribe. Just as they lost hope, the Moon Spirit appeared before them. Saying that she would grant them both power to push and pull the water that divided them. But only if they helped her and the Ocean Spirit cross-over into their world.

Through her studies, Yukiko had learned that spirits could survive in the Mortal Realm. But they needed a living host to facilitate it. She also knew that they could not assume human form. Then it hit her. She recalled her fathers words about fish who endlessly swam. Each of the lovers would catch a fish and offer it to the spirits.

Pirtuk and Yukiko did just that. Their offer to the spirits was accepted. They released the fish and gained the ability to bend water. Both boarded boats and followed the spirits to the center of the ocean. Once the spirits found each other, they circled one another in a beautiful dance. Pirtuk held his love, only for an instant. He notice a large beast coming at the spirits, with a mind to eat them.

The two Waterbenders used their new powers to deflect the kill. They realized that though the Tui an La were together at last, they were vulnerable in this form. Pirtuk boarded Yukiko's boat and they escorted the fish to the Northern Tribe. Once there, they demonstrated their power and made an grand oasis. The fish were place in the clear blue pool.

Pirtuk and Yukiko gained acceptances from their parents. The two were allowed to marry and their tribes finally found peace. Later they taught their great power to others who sought harmony. Those who understood the importance of give and take, of push and pull.


End file.
